


Midnight Ride

by suckjeon



Category: BT21, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, BT21 - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Sleep Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjeon/pseuds/suckjeon
Summary: Cooky knows he can't, he shouldn't. But Koya looks so beautiful just lying there. Sleeping. Peaceful. Delicate.Cooky can't help but want to ruin him.





	Midnight Ride

**Author's Note:**

> this never should have happened, I apologise. this monster was originally taegi but CooYa (KoKy?) works better.

It's been a long day.

Ever since the debut, eyes have been following BT21 in whatever they do. Tata has been working them even harder to be perfect for the cameras.

 _Universtars,_ Cooky scoffs,  _universluts is more like it._

With the increasing fame came increasing demand, and the only way to keep up is to keep running. Eventually they've outrun both the competition and themselves.

Cooky closed his eyes as he lies down on his bed. Koya wasn't back yet, probably pulling an all nighter in his studio.

Cooky lets out a long sigh.

_Koya..._

He tried not to let himself think of the soft skin, the deep voice, the adorable little snores that belong to his irresistible roommate.

But Cooky couldn't help himself, and soon enough he finds a hand creeping down his stomach, reaching for his hardening member. He rubs himself through his underwear, surprised to find he isn't leaking. Yet.

Cooky decides whatever fantasies he would conjure weren't enough. He's had a rough week and deserves a break, right? Besides, Koya had been in his studio for too long. There's nothing wrong with Cooky checking up on him.

 

 

Cooky opens the door to Mon Studio, expecting a tired Koya's greeting. The sight that greets him makes his already hard cock leak into his boxers.

Koya was sleeping. Head lolling back on the backrest of his wheeler hair.

Honestly, Koya was always sleeping. But it's the implications of what could happen that gets him exited. Koya was sleeping. Koya was asleep. Unconscious. 

Cooky shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but he's tired and deserves a little break, right? Cooky is overworked, and Koya has always spoiled him. He's sure Koya wouldn't mind.

Cooky enters the room, quiet as he can be, and locks the door.  _Just how Koya always leaves it,_ he convinces himself. He reaches out a hand and touches the back of Koya's neck. 

No reaction.

Cooky smirks. He's familiar with this kind of Koya. It was often the one who woke up to marker lines on his face. Koya was a deep sleeper, and Cooky could work with that.

He wheels the chair away from the work table, and debates his next move. His cock was achingly hard, but he decides it can wait.

He kneels between Koya's legs, and pulls down the elastic material of his sweatpants. Koya was wearing underwear, of course, and Cooky couldn't help but press his face into the fabric of his briefs.

Koya smelled good. Jesus, Koya smelled amazing. Cooky was salvitating at just the thought of the blue cock pressed against his face. He doesn't bother taking off Koya's underwear, just slips them to the side far enough for him to slip out the cock. As soon as it hit the open air, Cooky couldn't help but  _moan_ , because it was so much smaller than his own. He takes it into both hands, and licks a hot wet strip up the underside. He feels it twitch in his hold, and that exites him more than it should. He gives a tiny kiss on the head before suddenly taking the entire length into his mouth, sucking as hard as he can. He feels the cock start to harden, getting warmer as it pulses. Cooky moans again, and uses one of his hands to reach for his own cock, stroking it lazily. He starts moving his head up and down, fucking his mouth on Koya's dick. He keeps sucking and occasionally pulling of to lick at the cock, and to suck the balls. He uses the tip of his tounge to trace the seam between the balls, and felt Koya's cock jump at the sensation. He quickly engulfs it back into his mouth, working at it harder than ever, all the while stoking himsahi faster. Cooky wanted to finish at the same time.

Koya cums into his mouth, still in heavy sleep, as Cooky comes into his own hand, satisfied but still hard. He has a hard time coming down from the high, but his own cock reminds him that he isn't done. He stands from his position down  on the floor before suddenly lifting Koya's body up into his arms. He settles himself onto the emptied chair, and manhandles Koya until his limp body is over his knee.

Cooky pulls Koya's underwear down until it's around his knees. He lifts a hand and smacks Koya's blue mounds. Once. Twice. Until the shade of blue is darker than the rest of Koya. He spreads open the cheeks and rubs the pads of his fingers on Koya's hole. Cooky moans. He brings his fingers up into his mouth and sucks on them, until he decides he's collected enough spit. He lowers his slicked up fingers to Koya's hole, rubbing as he inserts just one finger inside him. He fucks Koya slowly, thoroughly, until he has four fingers in. He twists his fingers around as slow as he can, getting impatient, but not wanting to hurt Koya.

When Cooky decides it's enough, he maneuvers Koya's body until his hole is poised right above his cock. He thinks Koya looks beautiful like this. Faced to the outside, exposed. Delicate. Vulnerable. He wonders how Koya would look from the front row. Hole fucked out and fluttering for more. Legs spread open for anyone to see. Koya is so fucking hot. With an arm around Koya's waist to lower him onto his cock, and another hand to guide his cock inside Koya, Cooky slowly pushes in.

He moans. It's so tight. So hot, and  _smooth_. Cooky hadn't expected Koya's ass to feel like silk around his cock. He grabs Koya's thighs and starts thrusting upwards. Cooky would show Koya how pretty and vulnerable things like him get fucked. He thrusts hard, Koya nearly bouncing on his lap. Cooky is worried the jostling might wake Koya up, but at this point he's too far gone in pleasure to care. 

He spills, deep, deep, inside Koya. Cooky doesn't care that he won't be able to hide this, no way to clean Koya out from just inside the studio. He thrusts through his orgasm, and once he's done, he takes a breath to collect himself.

Cooky looks around, and pats himself on the back. Not much of a mess. Aside from Koya himself, Mon Studio looks untouched. He pulls out, tucks himself back into his pants, and fixes Koya's clothes. He settles Koya onto his chair, exactly how he had found him, and leaves the studio.

Cooky would shower, then finally get some well needed sleep.

 

 

 

 

It's hours later, when the sun has long risen, that Koya wakes up. He feels sore, is what he first thinks. Then he feels the dried come inside him.

 

 _Ah,_ Koya thinks, _I wonder who it was this time?_


End file.
